Eclipsing Shadow
by Gusto990
Summary: An Immortal older than the gods is pulled into the light. What will he do about the sudden attention he is receiving.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I sat in the council room bored out of my mind. I may be the only immortal child of my father and any of his siblings, but they don't need me in here at all.

The last time I even contributed to anything in the council room hasn't been seen since the titan Olympian war.

I looked up idly as the primordial conversed back and forth about useless nonsense. The only reason I'm even in here is because my dad's mom Gaia wants me to be here to represent all of the Ourea.

With a sigh I leaned back into my chair and did the only thing that could get me out of this boredom. Sleep befell me instantly as I embraced my inner mountain as my dad likes to call it.

But the beauty of my plan was later pulled apart by the feeling of a sharp object slapping my face.

I looked up to see my aunt Nyx smiling at me as a dark shadow continued on its path to jab me in the face.

Looking as annoyed as possible, "Yes Nyx," she smiled at me before poking me in the face again. By now everyone on the council was watching with a patient look on their faces.

With haste I honestly didn't know I had my hand snapped up and tore the shadows apart as Nyx went to jab me in the face again.

"Oh you're awake. Good I was beginning to worry that you were going to sleep for an entire decade again."

I could only sigh in annoyance, "What is it Nyx" she looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"We need you for this next part" she said before walking back to her throne. But before she could turn away all the way I saw her face twitch with smugness.

I looked at the council with boredom, waiting for them to continue. "Perfect, now with your attention we can tell you what we decided to do about our situation."

I raised my eyebrow in question, "Were sending you down to earth to capture a certain manticore. I just looked at them uninterested, "Now why are you sending me when someone else with a better profession could do it easier."

They smiled all together before basically telling me to shut up and just do it.

***3 Days Later***

I finally found the manticore! At first I assumed it was in the Middle East due to it usually being found around there until Aether dropped in literally, telling me where to find it.

Guess where? America! It was in the Greek pantheon the entire time, I could have saved 2 days if they only told me where it was in the beginning!

I appeared in a clearing, snow and the sound of fighting registering in my brain as I looked at the manticore fighting what looked like some demi-gods. The moment I appeared in the clearing the fighting came to a lull. The manticore paled in shock as he looked at me. "M... My lord. What are you doing here?"

I just looked at him in confusion, trying to connect some dots before it descended on my mind. "Ah yes. You're trying to kill these um… Demi-gods yes?"

He looked at me surprise before nodding. I could only frown in consideration, a small thing grilled into my mind after millennium. Don't interrupt a person's spar, but since he's not sparing I could take him away!

"Sorry manticore, I have to take you with me. My aunts and uncles want you for some reason that I don't know or care. Say goodbye to the demi-gods for me okay?"

He just stood there with a petrified look on his face. Sighing I walked up to him only for him to jump away from me with a look of fright on his face.

"Sorry My lord, the general wants these demi-gods" he said pointing at two small black haired demi-gods. But do I really care if this general wants them? Nope!

Sighing again, I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. The moment I did the manticore disappeared. Shadow ported to the council room for whatever the council wants.

And now, with my task done and them not needing me anymore I stretched my senses to find a good place to sleep a decade or two. The moment I did a sharp jab hit my side.

Frowning, I looked down at the silvery arrow sticking in my side. I looked in the direction of the forest to see a group of silver girls walk out of it with their bows drawn poised to fire.

"Who shot me?" I asked a group of people, before a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes walked ahead of them. "Who are you male" she said.

I could only frown at her, "Who are you" I countered. She glared at me with intensity as some of the members pulled back the strings of their bows more, prepared to shoot me.

"I asked you first male, who are you!" she yelled at me. I sighed "Well I asked you second" I countered again. While reaching down and yanking the arrow out of my side. The barbed head pulled loose and the hole in my side instantly healed.

Her eyebrows raised slightly before she blasted another arrow at me. I looked down at the offending thing that had pierced my torso. She began to go on a weird rant about how my presence was yada yada yada, honestly I zoned her out as I began to poke and flick the arrow in my chest.

That's when the words of what my dad once told me surfaced from thousands of years of memories. _"Now remember son, don't attack anyone who is not your enemy." "But dad, what if they attack me first?" He looked down at me with a uncharistic look on his face, "Whoever attacks you will regret that I am for sure. Because in that situation I want you to fight back and hit as hard as you possibly can."_

I looked up at her slightly sad, "Sorry, I was told by my dad to fight back whenever someone attacks me." She looked at me with an unreadable look on her face. Which quickly hardened as I raised my hand up in front of me, the earth rumbled slightly as fragments of earth pulled away from the ground to a floating position in front of me. With a sudden movement to my right I flicked my hand at is.

The thrown earth disappeared before it impacted with the face of Nyx, sadly. "Really? I come here to get you before you kill this Olympian and you attack me!" I sighed as she began ranting in front of me, her finger moving at an inhuman speed as she jabbed me in the chest. Before she could continue I reached up and somehow clamped my hand on her wrist, stopping her finger from sinking into my injured chest. Yes, she jabs that hard.

"Nyx, let's go" her head glared at me in anger. "Let's go! I came here to get you and 'Go' as you put it! Now here you are trying to do my job!" then she began again. I looked around momentary at all of the people around witnessing her verbal and slightly physical barrage as her finger had curled up into her fist. Which was then followed by the rest of her fingers. Her fist had just replaced her finger, the danger of this situation has just escalated from ouch to oh crap.

Seeing the looks on everyone's face confirmed absolutely nothing as they stood there watching me suffer. "Nyx, were going" was all I said before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards me. Shadows engulfed us as I shadow traveled us to the council room where I quickly released her and got the chaos out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***2 Days Later***

I had first just ran away to get away from Nyx so that I didn't have to deal with her. Of course I said at first, that is until Hemera found me napping outside and after a 'nice' awakening she informed me that Nyx had commenced a manhunt for my 'wellbeing'.

So now here I am doing what I do when I need help with the dark side of the opposite sex. "So what do you think I could do" I asked my dad who had zero experience with the opposite sex. His spirit floated an inch off the ground as he floated back and forth, his mind pulling up blank the more he thought.

You see I'm the son of an Ourea, which is a mountain spirit. Each mountain has a spirit due to Gaia using her divine energy to shape the world. With immortals basically claiming the tops of mountains there home for a good millennium the mountain spirit basically absorbs a monumental amount of divine energy. That's when my dad decided to create me.

My dad Othrys stopped with a grim look on his face. "My son, the only advice I can give you is to run as far away as possible."

***Next Day***

After realizing that he didn't have anything worthwhile to bestow upon me, I decided to see one of my cousins in the area to ask him for advice. I shadow traveled up to the top of my dad to the garden of the Hesperides.

The moment I appeared in the clearing four girls appeared in front of me with a look of surprise on their faces. The youngest Aegle plowed into me, her arms wrapped around my waist. Following her was Hesperia who was able to wrap her arms around me and Aegle. Erytheia and Arethusa stood not too far from us.

Aegle looked up to me, her cheek pressed hard against my stomach a look of happiness radiated from her. A couple of minutes later she noticed her sister waiting for a turn. She stepped back to give Erytheia and Arethusa at chance at me.

I smiled as I opened my arms to them "You guys coming?" Immediately they both stepped into my hug.

After a while of hugs and what Aegle liked to call cuddles we got down to the questions. "How are you all doing?" Arethusa frowned and the other three looked down at the ground, the looks on their faces conveying that it wasn't good. I may have been gone for a good thousand years from the garden but I usually heard news from them about once or twice a year.

I looked around to look for the missing member of the family Zoe. Sure I haven't been here in a while ever since I helped raise them but Zoe was the most active out of them, always running around and causing mischief wherever she ended up in the garden.

I still remember all the times she hid herself with Ladon whenever me and Arethusa looked for her, the little bugger always knew that Arethusa punished her harder than me.

Arethusa nudged me slightly, "She let the hero Hercules into the garden and helped him steal the apples." Honestly, I was not expecting that. The only punishment for that was banishment.

"So she was banished?" The silence that followed answered my question. Deciding to fix this weird and gloomy atmosphere I hugged her and smiled, "Let's go and get the others. I have some advice to ask from you all." She tilted her head in question.

After cheering up everyone with a hug I asked them help with this probably life endangering manhunt that Nyx had going for me, hey I may be immortal but I swear. Then they decided to punish me for not visiting for a good thousand plus years, by not giving me the advice I needed.

Long story short and me getting hit a lot more frequently then I would like to admit the reason to, I began my journey to the top of the mountain to meet my cousin Atlas.

***Time Skip/ Very Long Walk***

I couldn't help but sigh in content as I sat down on the top of a rock the moment I reached the top of my dad's peak. I looked out over the ruins of the once great titan city and stronghold.

Ruins… Huh. Well that new. I just sat there, looking at the once decimated and now rebuilding city. Stones seeming to form in mid-air and float in place of where they stacked on top of one another.

I got up and started to stroll through the ghost town of the outer city, heading towards where I remember Atlas to be kneeling as he held up the sky from crushing into Gaia. As I walked towards him I began to see monsters patrolling around.

A patrol walked up to me with caution on their faces. The Dracaena in front stopped the patrol, caution written on her face. I just stood there waiting for them to speak. "What brings you here my lord" she asked with a hiss curling her voice.

"Oh I'm just here to talk to my cousin. His name is Atlas, think you could perchance bring me to him or get out of the way so that I could go there myself?" The moment I brought up my cousins name she stiffened slightly and the hellhounds behind her lowered towards the ground in slight readiness.

"Follow me, I will bring you to him," with that she turned around and began to walk towards the general direction of his abode. For what felt like forever we finally walked up to a huge building in the middle of the city. The hellhounds broke away and some cyclops wearing full heavy set celestial bronze armor took their place.

The doors opened to reveal my cousin sitting there on a throne. I really could do nothing to help the next words that came out of my mouth. "What the heck!" An amused expression defaulted over his face. "What you think I couldn't walk just because the sky was held up by me for a small couple thousand years?"

I couldn't stop the grin that I tried to hold from creeping onto my face. I walked up to him with a smile growing on my face. "You sound like walking to the bathroom and back with the sky on your back is so hard," he got off his throne with ease as his muscles hardened from holding up my uncle keeping him fit.

We met in the middle of the room, are arms clasped together as a form of greeting. "So cousin, what can I do for you?" I looked at him with mock hurt, "Who said I'm not here to visit you cousin?"

His eyebrows raised in question and amusement. "You are usually asleep or too lazy to visit me or my daughters," I grabbed my chest where my heart is in mock pain. "I think it hurts right here," he only sighed in exasperation.

Smiling I moved onto what I came here for. "Well you see that Nyx has initiated a manhunt for me for interrupting her in the middle of one of her spews." Understanding lit-up his face, "So you came here for advice on what you should do right?"

I could only nod knowing that he has the ability to help me. I watched as a weird evil kind of smirk appeared on his face. "Follow me."

We began to walk in the direction of his curse where he held up the sky. "You haven't even asked how I am out from under the sky." "Really?" I honestly thought it was obvious how he got out from under it. "I thought that Krios, Koios, Hyperion, and your dad Iapetus were back. Other than that someone else is holding the sky for you."

A smile grew on his face, "Well come and look." We walked into the open temple ground where a funnel of clouds reached down towards the ground. There, huddled and chained with the sky siting on her shoulders was an 18 year old girl with silver clothes and a weak godly aura. Realization washed over me, "Hey! It's that girl who shot me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed as she glared at me. Atlas just laughed at what I had said. "Did she really!" with a nod of my head it sent atlas into a large fit of laughter, his loud laugh bellowing out.

"So how can she help me with my problems? She already seems to be helping you with yours."

"Cousin do you not know who this is?" I looked at the girl in confusion. I may have been a little behind on the times but she did seem a little familiar to the current age.

Atlas walked up to her, making sure to be just out of reach. "This is the maiden goddess of the hunt and the moon, one of the 12 Olympians and the daughter of Zeus himself, Artemis!" He extended his hands out in a dramatic fashion.

Her eyes narrowed and she growled at him in distaste, "When I get out from under here I'll rid this world of your existence you," I felt my jaw drop as she did exactly what Nyx did before.

"Holy… Maybe she can help me." Atlas nodded, "Told you that she could." I looked down at the goddess cursing my existence and well everything related to me and my gender.

"Why does she hate guys so much?" Her eyes immediately locked onto me and she began another berate of how much of an idiot and useless thing that so happen to exist and so on.

"So" I began, interrupting her. "You hate guys and like girls?" She just narrowed her eyes at me. "Is she even able to help me?" I said looking towards Atlas.

With a shrug and something along the lines of maybe if you try hard enough. He told me to take my time and meet him in the throne room when I was done. With that he walked away with that same old flourish.

With his exit, I turned back to her in an awkward fashion, she just looked up at me in disdain. "So I heard from Atlas you can help me." All I got was her eyebrows to furrow a bit more.

After waiting for a bit and seeing that this place was relatively safe from Nyx I created a chair out of stone with moss on it and sat down in front of her.

"Well seeing how we won't get anywhere with you and me being silent I think it would be wise for me to start these questions."

Her dispassionate face changed to glare when I stopped talking. Taking this as a good time to talk I began my questioning.

As my questioning continued her face slowly changed from a glare to a look of 'what the heck is wrong with this guy.'

After 15 minutes of tossing questions at her she looked at me in confusion. "You will die to her, a slow and painful death" was all she said in an ominous tone.

"How? I can't die due to me being un-killable as a mixed-blood primordial." Her face twitched in response to my revelation.

"So you can't help me? Dangit! Atlas said you would be able to help me with this." Standing up my chair disappeared into the ground and I began to make my way back to Atlas.

"Wait!" her voice called back to me. Frowning, I turned around to see her looking at the ground with a slightly nervous twinge in her. "Yah what is it?" I asked moving back to her with a frown.

"I'll help you if you help me. Let's make a deal." I frowned down at her in confusion, "Why do you want to make things up? You did say the only thing I can do is let her kill me a slow and painful death. That doesn't really help me out now does it?"

Her face twitched in annoyance, "Well you aren't exactly a good person" she stated. I could only sigh in annoyance, "What do you want?"

Her face was quickly traded with a grin, "Simple, I want you to swear on the Styx that you will help me get to Olympus in two days. In return I will tell you what you need to know."

I turned the sentence over in my mind. "Swear on the Styx? Why would I swear on Styx? I visit her every once in a while. Gaia brings me with her to visit Tethys and Oceanus. We actually get along pretty well" her face just twitched in annoyance.

"How about you swear to Chaos and I'll swear to Styx to do It." she concluded.

"No. Why would I be the only one swearing on Chaos, why not you?" I said looking at her.

"Because I only need to swear on Styx under oath for this to work. Whilst you need someone above Styx for it to work for you." She replied.

"Yah but why am I the only one risking to swear under Chaos when you can to!" I said back.

She frowned in compliance, "Fine male. I'll swear under Chaos. To tell you about the secrets that you need to do to fix this mess you got yourself into with the Primordial Goddess of Night Nyx."

Smiling in response, "And I'll swear on Chaos to get you to Olympus in two days."

A weird awkward silence began to encompass us as we waited for one of us to initiate the Oath.

"Uh. So when are you going to start?" I asked in confusion looking at her. "No no no no no. When are you going to start?"

"It literally doesn't… Fine. I give up. I Vale, Son of Othrys and Bearer of Blood, here vow to per agreement bring Artemis Goddess of the Olympian Council to Olympus in 2 days' time."

She hesitated a bit before beginning, "I Artemis, Daughter of Leto and Zeus, Goddess of the Wild, Moon, Archery, Childbirth, Chastity, and the Hunt, here vow to per agreement impart my wisdom of the subject Vale, Son of Othrys asks of me."

With a resounding crack echoing from the distance yet sounding like it was right in front of us, the vow was sealed and I had just unknowingly gotten myself into a whole butt load of trouble.


End file.
